Blindsided
by panthergirl29
Summary: A fic for my co-author. Even though she won't admit it, she loves Jazz. Maybe a prologue. First attempt at angst.


I dedicate this to my friend and Co-author cause even though she won't admit it, she's a true Jazz fangirl. Don't worry though, she can't see this. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

* * *

When she joined the Autobots, Blindside never thought about being in a relationship. She didn't really think about mechs at all. But yet, there was someone who kept coming into the picture.

"_Hey Blindside." Jazz greeted cheerfully. Blindside looked up at her good friend._

"_Hi Jazz." she said with a smile._

"_You wanna get some energon with me?" he smiled back. Blindside nodded and followed the silver mech towards the rec room._

_Once there Blindside sat down while Jazz went to go get their energon. A couple of her friends sat beside her and started to talk about everything. As usual a certain friend brought up a certain topic._

"_Jazz is staring at you again." Backsword giggled. Blindside rolled her optics but couldn't help but blush._

"_So what?" Blindside stammered._

"_Why don't you just admit it. You two are perfect for each other." Backsword exasperated. Blindside just laughed._

"_No way. Me and Jazz are just friends. There's no way I would ever be with him." she giggled. Backsword just shrugged and stood up as Prowl called for her._

_Blindside missed the look of hurt that swept over Jazz's face._

Now she wished that her name wasn't so true. How could she be so blind?

_Jazz seemed distant the day after that conversation. He was avoiding Blindside slightly. Blindside wanted to know what was making him so upset._

_She looked for him constantly. She started to worry after a few days. Was he mad at her?_

_While walking through the halls Blindside finally spotted him._

"_Jazz." she sighed while walking up to him._

_The silver mech turned to her with pained optics._

"_Jazz? What's wrong?" she whispered. Jazz turned his face away._

"_Blindside, what do you think of me?" he said calmly. Blindside blinked._

"_You're one of the greatest friends in the world. Now what's wrong with you?" she said sternly. Jazz frowned deeply, very strange to see._

"_That's what's wrong! I don't want to be just friends." he said in a hurt voice. Blindside blinked at him again._

"_I don't understand." she said. Jazz just sighed and walked away._

"_Just forget it." he threw over his shoulder._

Now she can't forget it. She hated herself for not saying what she really felt. She didn't even know how she felt. All she knew is that now she felt a deep hate for herself.

_Jazz left for Earth awhile after that. Blindside remembered the look on his face as got on the ship. It was filled with a strange pain she didn't understand._

_Blindside was awoken by a knock on the door to her quarters. She got up and opened the door to see a familiar blue._

"_Backsword?" Blindside asked. Backsword nodded solemnly._

"_You just got a transmission. I think you should read it." she said._

_Blindside took the data pad from her friend's hands. She suddenly felt tears fall from her optics._

_**Dear Blindside,**_

_**I wish I could see you right now. I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I'm sorry. Megatron is alive. There's going to be a big fight. I don't know if I'll come back. All I want you to know is that… I love you. I wish I could've told you sooner.**_

_**Love, **__**Jazz**_

_Blindside couldn't hold it back anymore. She fell to the ground and sobbed._

_Backsword stayed there and cried with her. She didn't want to say 'I told you so'. She didn't want to brag that she was right. She somehow felt like she didn't want to be right._

_Blindside felt as if this was the worst thing to ever happen to her._

_She lost the mech she didn't know she loved._

Now as she stood next to Prowl and Backsword, in front of Optimus Prime, as he told of the events to happen on Earth, she felt her optics well up with tears.

Backsword squeezed her hand reassuringly. Surely there was something to make her feel better.

How could she feel better though? The one she loved was murdered by Megatron. She never even got to tell him.

"Megatron was destroyed by Sam Witwicky along with the Allspark. A fragment was all that was left. We plan on using the fragment to bring Jazz back."

Blindside's optics brightened explosively. She was pretty sure sparks were flying from her head.

After Jazz sent the transmission, she gained logic circuits almost as strong as Prowl's. She knew they were blowing out at the moment.

She felt a small smile play across her features before she blacked out.

She could start over.

Finally speak the words she never knew she knew.

She could love Jazz.

* * *

And there it is! I'm not really sure why, but I feel like starting a sequel on what happens to them after Jazz is brought back. Tell me if you want to see that happen! ~ominous shadow falls upon panthergirl29~

Co-author: What's this about a fic based off of me.

Please tell me!


End file.
